Unfunny Bunny
The episode begins with Babs being very funny. Babs has a very powerful funny bone (not powerful enough than Gogo's funny bone). But one night, her mom calls Babs into her room. Babs' mom has some bad news to tell to Babs. Babs' Mom was a bit tired of Babs' funnyness. Babs tries to convince Mom that she will make her not bored but Babs' Mom FINALLY does what she never done before. Babs' Mom slams the door out of her room. Babs feels very heartbroken. The next morning, Buster and Plucky realize Babs is not herself. Plucky tries to cheer up Babs but it doesn't work. Buster comes to his (and Babs') burrow feeling upset. Buster knocks on Babs' mom's door. Babs' mom asks where Babs is to Buster. Buster doesn't know. Babs' mom starts to get worried about her and sends Buster to find Babs and take her home. The camera cuts to Babs walking sadly in a field. Babs stops when she finds the perfect spot to dig her new burrow. Babs uses grass, dirt, and twigs to build the furniture. She also brought along wood, nails, and a doorknob to build her door. It just so happens that Babs brought a plastic bag of carrots along with her in her backpack. Buster calls Babs' name while he searches for Babs in the same field. While he searches for Babs, he notices a strange door in the ground. Buster knocks on the door, and Babs replies with a Come in. Buster asks Babs what's wrong. Babs answers Well, because... It's just that... I can't help myself. Buster already knows Babs can't help herself, but she's usually happy when she can't help herself. Babs tells Buster what really happened and Buster tells Babs her mom needs her now. Buster even showed Babs the memories in his scrapbook. Babs finally agrees to come home with Buster. But while Buster and Babs were going home, they don't notice Montana Max planning to cut off Babs' right foot off which was her lucky rabbit's foot. Finally, Buster and Babs were home. Babs' Mom was glad to see Babs again and apologizes to her. Babs forgives her mom. But when Babs' mom asks her to do anything funny, something strange happened. Babs was funny no more. Montana Max was pleased to hear that because he had enough time to cut off Babs' foot. Plucky found what was the problem. Because Babs was so upset, her funny bone went kaput. This was Babs' mom's fault. Buster and Plucky take Babs inside Hamton's house to make her funny once again. Babs' mom follows them. Hamton, Buster, and Plucky train Babs to go back to funny stuff. Buster tries to make Babs do that spin-and-change-clothes thing. Babs tried doing it and... she did! Then Plucky stretched himself out making Babs do it. Finally, Hamton did a cartwheel just to remind her of the other funny stuff she did. Babs sucessfully got her funny back! Just then, the camera zooms into Montana Max's mansion and cuts to Montana Max sharpening his'' ''saw saying he will feed Babs' foot to his pet fox after he cuts it off. The camera cuts to Buster, Babs, and her mom walking home. Just then, a bulldozer appears on the road and takes Babs before anybody else notices. Montana Max was driving the bulldozer back to his mansion. Buster, Babs' mom, Plucky, and Hamton chase after the bulldozer. Montana Max puts Babs in a sack and drags her to his mansion. Buster, Babs' mom, Plucky, and Hamton follow Montana into his mansion. Montana Max locks Babs' arms and legs in a chair. Montana leaves her to get his saw and his pet fox. Buster, Plucky, and Hamton free Babs out of the chair, and makes a Babs dummy with a pink stick of dynamite for her right foot. Montana Max cuts off of the pink dynamite foot and when his pet fox attempts to eat it, the dynamite explodes in the fox's face. Babs' mom and Buster were happy to see Babs again. The episode ends. Category:Episodes